In the past, as a technology in this field, a inter-vehicle distance control device as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-216965 has been known. The device in this Patent Literature stops the control of inter-vehicle distances when the accelerator sensor detects the start of an accelerator operation. In addition, the device resumes control of the inter-vehicle distances when the accelerator sensor detects the end of the accelerator operation. Here, it is suggested that, by using the inter-vehicle distance at the end of the accelerator operation as the inter-vehicle distance setting set at the resumption of control, driver can easily set desired inter-vehicle distances.